Shelly
"Most people are good at blaming or judging others, but I don't think there are many people who honestly evaluate themselves or ponder on what kind of person they are." Shelly ''( Hangul:셸리) is one of the female protagonists in the webtoon. She begins a one-sided relationship with Jay at the start of the series but as the story grows, so does their relationship. Shelly is the only female member of the Hummingbird Crew. Personality Because she stayed at England before coming to Korea her personality is perceived as very headstrong. She does not like it when people talk badly about her friends, specially Jay. Shelly also has a lot of stamina and strength for a girl, she can keep up with the group's pace when racing and can actually send people flying with her punch (Although that may be for comedic reasons) but never got into the street fights with the guys of the crew. When she was hit on in her first appearance on the series she refused with a lot of sass. Mia described her as someone who can confidently express her thoughts and feelings. Although her words are harsh, it is because she never sugar coated her words with her friends. And with Jay, Shelly is very clingy and flirtatious. Appearance She has very foreign features: pale skin, her eyes actually look more mint green in color than blue, blond wavy hair. It is known later in the series that she has a tattoo in the side of her arm near the wrist that reads out "temet nosce" or "Know Thyself". At school she wears her uniform usually without the red vest and both wears the skirt and pants. She is often seen wearing high-end brand clothing, but also occasionally wearing street wear and tomboyish clothes. When riding her bike, she usually wears a jacket and helmet with the same color as her eyes or the Hummingbird crew's hood. She is tall, with long thin legs, a small waist and a bigger bust. History Not much is known about Shelly, but it is established that she is from England and she requested to transfer to Sunny High School because of Jay. It was told in an early episode (Ep. 27) that she will be in Korea for one semester. Shelly is the granddaughter of Sunny High School's principal, Nick. When Shelly was a kid, she didn't want to get married and promised Nick that she will just live with him forever, which caused Nick to think that Shelly is not interested to guys until she got interested in Jay. That also caused the over protectiveness of her grandfather. Season 1 Part 1 Shelly first appeared halfway through Part 1. She had just come from the airport when her purse was snatched away by two people riding a motorcycle. Jay saw what happened and chased the thieves to get her purse back. She insisted on taking him to the hospital but Jay refused. She picked up his student ID that had fallen to the ground and, motivated by her encounter with Jay, called her grandfather, asking him to let her attend Sunny High School. Her second meeting with Jay was in their classroom. She kissed him out of the blue and the gossip that Shelly and Jay were in a relationship quickly spread around the school. When Jay, Dom and Minu got suspended, Shelly visited them and scolded Dom and Minu badly about how Jay got caught with their actions. Jay got pissed and told her to screw off, she ended up crying and running away. When Jay was about to say sorry, he got a pink rose from Minu, saying that he should give it to her. He couldn't and Shelly went on saying that she'll forgive him if he became his boyfriend for a week and Jay agreed. She joined Hummingbird as the only female on the team, she continue to flirt with Jay and when Jay was teaching Mia how to ride a bike, she kept on intervening and wanting him to teach her even though she knows how. On a special episode, Shelly was seen riding a bike in Jay's neighborhood. Minu and Kay noticed her, Kay was thinking of who might Shelly go out with and ended up being shocked that it was his brother. In the last scene, Jay and Shelly are resting after riding their bike together, and she comments that Jay suits biking more than studying. She then asks if racing with everyone was exciting and Jay answers "Yeah." Part 2 The Preliminaries for the League of Street has started, only Dom and Jay were able to race at the first two rounds. After that, they found out that Jay's birthday was near and planned to celebrate it. She didn't showed up at school on his birthday because she was the one who prepared the gift that they got for him. When the boys with the worried June except Jay planned to give Jay a strong alcoholic drink, they didn't expect Shelly to drink it, thinking it was juice. They are dumb-founded and later on, a drunk Shelly came closer to Jay and told her how she was hurt by his actions and proceeding to kiss him the second time. They pulled Shelly of Jay who was already littered with kiss marks. Mia was the one who brought Shelly home, when she was sober enough, Mia asked her if she liked Jay which she answered yes. Mia told her how she envied her for being able to confidently express her thoughts and feelings. Shelly answered that she doesn't understand Mia's concern and told her an advice to start believing in herself more and learning to love herself. This pushed Mia to contact the modelling agency that reached out to her. '"If you change yourself, your environment and your future will change too. Like the butterfly effect."' -Shelly to Mia Before the race, Shelly was being hit on by a member of the Bullet Crew who will be racing against them. The glasses guy kept on hitting on her even when she's denying him. Vinny came to her rescue and punched the guy when he didn't stop. That led to the glasses guy to take drugs to have a revenge against the Hummingbird Crew. The first race for the finals was a baton-passing race, Shelly is the starter and was then helped by Minu to mark the guy who had the baton, Shelly took the lead until he passes the baton to June. As the race ended, she tried to kiss Jay in his sleep but he moved and she wasn't able to do so. She also took the test with Minu and Dom since, in a sense, she is still a student at Sunny High. When Mia was modelling, a bunch of girls kept on talking about her, telling things about Mia like dating a successful guy or having a sugar daddy to be able to model. Shelly obviously tried to help her. Yuna and Shelly later on went to Mia's house in hopes that they could get her to come to school. On the way riding a bus, a guy came up on her behind and was hitting on her, she shut him down while cursing, very contrasting of her appearance. When Yuna, Mia and Shelly were talking at the park near Mia's house, Shelly started saying something harsh to Mia, although it is a way to actually let Mia see what's happening beyond her room which she choose to lock herself with. Yuna reprimanded that Shelly was too harsh and Mia broke down but then was silent at what Shelly said. After that talk, the three of them came at Heri's bike shop so that Mia can say thank you. After that, she was asked by Minu, Dom and Jay to accompany Mia because she will be more comfortable knowing Shelly was around. She said that she did stay because she was told to but in truth, she came because she is worried, when Mia fought back with her bullies and was slapped, Yuna and Shelly came to her rescue. Shelly even tripped the girl who slapped Mia. And told Yuna and her that it seems like there's nothing to be worried about anymore. Which made Mia smile. Relationship Family * [[Principle Nick|'Nick']]' (Grandfather) -''' it is seen that her grandfather is very loving and protective of her. He was ecstatic when she called to say that she was moving to Korea. When she went to her first day of school at Sunny High he was seen outside her classroom being protective and calling her 'his sweet Shelly.' He perceived her as an innocent child who had no interest in boys, that is until she met Jay. This might be because of when Shelly was a child, she said to her grandfather that she will never get married and live forever with him. Hummingbird Crew * Jay''' - '''Shelly was Jay's first and second kiss, it was quite clear from the start that Shelly harbors romantic feelings towards him. However, the same cannot be applied to Jay. He kept pushing and disregarding Shelly's flirting and seems uncomfortable around her. After a few chapters, their relationship grows and they grew closer. Jay also became flustered after their second kiss, he turned off the television because it showed a kissing scene and he remains blank in school the next day. When Shelly shouted that she will give him another kiss, he dropped the ball that he was holding and looked shocked. When they are fighting a group of guys, Shelly came and Jay instantly shouted at her not to come close and go. There are many instances where it is shown that Jay does not mind when Shelly clings to him. When she talked about going back in Europe, he looked upset. In the third season, the story often focuses on their relationship. Shelly was the one who found Jay in the mountains where the monk lives and where they trained before, he have to race with the monk so that Shelly could have a room. At night, her and Jay talked and it was hinted at the end that Jay slept on Shelly's room, just like what Mario and the Monk planned. When the race started again, a guy from the team they are racing with flirted with Shelly, Jay came between them and asked them what they are doing. While in the race, one of the members of the opposing team pushed Shelly to get past them and that made her lost her balance, before she crash on the ground, Jay moved beside her and helped her regain her balance. After the race, Shelly was on the phone, while Mia was talking to Jay, his focus shifted on Shelly to see what she is doing. When they are about to go home, Shelly accompanied Jay to his house, and when he was denied by his mother, she told her to come to her house and sleep there. They did nothing much, Shelly's asks him where he plans to sleep and he told her that he'll sleep in the sofa. When Shelly was eating some chips, Jay was staring at her and that made her blush, in the end he was just going to ask for some too and that made her pissed and whined about ruining the mood and when she was about to go he said thanks to her, her stomach growled that made Jay laugh lightly and Shelly threw her slippers in his face. Jay cooked something for her to eat. The morning after, the principal came on the house and was shocked to see Jay sleeping in the sofa, he asked the two of them how much progress they made that made the both of them flustered. Shelly got angry because her grandfather did not believe that they did nothing. She then accompanied Jay to his house again, Jay then was asked by his brother about what happened last night, and Jay dodged the question. Jay also started being more aware of Shelly ever since the mountain chapter. Sunny High School * Mia - Mia and Shelly's relationship starts as love rivals, although Shelly was not hostile towards Mia, they both know they like Jay. That is why Mia is often quiet around Shelly on the first few episodes. They started being close when Shelly slept on Mia's house after the guys spiked a drink she accidentally drank. After that, they are seen talking to each other more than before. * Yuna - Yuna thinks that Shelly is really straightforward because of the kiss with Jay at their second meeting, she often reprimand Shelly for being too harsh when speaking, it is because of her not sugarcoating her words. Yuna and Shelly's friendship are not tackled much in the webtoon however, the three of them, Yuna, Mia and Shelly, are seen together at times. Others * Owen - During the later episodes of Season 3, Shelly is often seen to be chatting with a person on her phone, the guy was worried about her but she told him to not come to Korea. That person seems to be a blond teenager who addresses Shelly in a comic panel as "my girl". The last scene about the guy is him coming to Korea. __FORCETOC__ __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Characters Category:Humming bird The bike Shelly rides a sky blue Bianchi Pista Ser Giorni with a black carbon fork. When visiting Korea, she instructs her dad to take the bike apart and mail it to her in Korea. Her bike is mostly stock, aside from a tri-spoke aero rear wheel and pedals with hot pink straps.